


Take Nothing More

by CompilerCat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Rage, Short, Trespasser, lavellan is ANGRY, removing the anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompilerCat/pseuds/CompilerCat
Summary: “So what now, Fen’Harel?” she snarls.





	Take Nothing More

She kneels before him, her marked hand sparking green, sending spikes of pain up her arm. She kneels before the Dread Wolf, and she bares her teeth at the ground. “So what now, Fen’Harel?” she snarls.  


His face twists briefly in pain. “The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you, at least for now.”  


A cruel laugh shakes her body. “Save me? What is left to save?” Tears roll silently down her cheeks. “And what will it matter? What will be left, when this world has to die?”  


His hands tremble as they come to rest on her marked arm. “If this world must die, I would rather it die in comfort.”  


“Cheap words.” She shakes her head. “If you’re going to let me die anyway, you may as well kill me yourself.”  


He sucks in a breath. “Vhenan-!”  


“Because if you don’t, I will be coming to stop you.” She lifts her head and meets his gaze straight on, her eyes like flint.  


He has never before faced her as an enemy, but now he knows why the Inquisitor struck such fear into the hearts of her enemies. There is a fire in her eyes. Unable to look away, softly he confesses, “I know.”  


She sneers. Her marked hand tightens in his. “Then take it,” she commands. “Take my arm like you once took my heart, Dread Wolf. May they bring you some comfort in the war to come.” She grits her teeth, and the flames in her eyes draw him in.  


His heart thumps loudly in his throat. He removes the mark, and she screams. When it is done, he steps back. Her arm is charred and dead, flaking away like dust. Yet, she still looks up at him through the haze of tears.  


“By the Void,” she swears, “You will take nothing more from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and angsty, just how I like it. Kudos make this Cat happy. (^o^)v


End file.
